


Hormones

by Liliansquill



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliansquill/pseuds/Liliansquill
Summary: A few scenes from the early pregnancy of Victoria.She sat up and asked: “The way I’ve been lately? How exactly have I been, Albert?”“You know...easily aroused,” Albert said, but understood in a second that being quiet would’ve been a better idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3000 words of smutty fluff really. Cause this is what I do. 
> 
> Though hormones weren't something people were aware about in the 1840s they must've affected pregnant women anyway ;)

1

She found him in the library, Albert was sitting by the window, eyes fixed on a book. Victoria loved that serious concentrated look he got when he was pondering on something. He didn’t even notice her come in, not until she was standing next to him. 

“Victoria, I didn’t hear you come in,” Albert said, raising his head. 

“I know.” She looked down in his clear blue eyes and caressed his hair- just a few light strokes, before sitting down on his lap. 

Albert put the book on the window sill and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

It was the best place she could think of to be- safe and warm, close to the one person she always wanted near him. 

“I was missing you,” Victoria whispered, nuzzling Albert’s neck. 

“Were you?” Albert’s voice was as silent as hers. 

“Mhmm,” she mumbled. She gripped her hands more tightly around his neck and started to place little kisses on it. Her fingers played with his neck tie and her lips were quickly moving in direction of his. 

Her kiss was fervent, hinting she hadn’t just missed him but wanted to make every second count now that she was with him. Her hands were quickly making their way under his coat and she started to unbutton his vest. 

“Victoria...” Albert managed to get in between her kisses. “Victoria, what are you doing?” 

“I’m kissing you my angel.” She raised her eyes to look at him, lips a bit pouty, and then sunk back in for another kiss. 

“Liebes, we can’t do this here. As much as we’d want to.” Albert took her face in his hands. “It’s the library. Anyone can walk in any time.” 

Victoria looked at him, her face almost sad. “I know... but I miss you so much and I just can’t not kiss you any longer,” she said, playing with the buttons of his vest. “And your body is so warm and calling that I just want you to carry me to bed and…” She sighed. “But it’s still only afternoon. So many hours until bedtime.”

Albert smiled and caressed her hair. “My dear, think of it this way...maybe the best things are worth waiting for. Maybe the longer you wait the better it’ll be in the end.” 

Albert’s eyes felt like a soft sun on her face. She rested her head on his shoulder. 

Albert’s quiet but quite playful voice continued near her ear: “And if you really cannot wait anymore then you can always go to bed a little bit early. You’re with child, no one will think it strange if you feel tired and want to retire to bed earlier than usual.” 

“Will you join me then?” Victoria asked. 

Albert grinned. “Of course. I wouldn’t dare to leave my dear wife unattended.” 

 

2

“Good night your majesty.” Skerrett left and Victoria went into her bedroom. She had ordered all candles but two to be put out so the room was quite dim. Albert was not there yet but she expected him any minute.

She got under covers and gazed at the light from the candle on the night stand. The sheets were so cool and silky against her body that the feeling made her stretch herself with pleasure. 

This would be even better if Albert was here, she thought. Her breathing quickened and she pulled the blanket more tightly on her, like wishing it was him. 

She touched her bare shoulder and then one of her breasts through the linen of her nightgown. Suddenly she got an idea to take it off- the sheets would probably feel great like that. 

She pulled her nightgown over her head and tossed it on the floor. It did feel even better- the soft touch of the blanket on her naked body and her hair falling on her breasts.  
She stretched her hand once more to her right breast and caressed it lightly, then cupped it, finding her hand a bit too small to do it. Albert’s was just big enough though, she thought with a smile. 

She imagined her own hand to be Albert’s and squeezed her nipple, then caressed it again. 

She then let her hand travel lower, making small circles with her fingers on her belly. She could already feel a little bump on it, though it was still barely noticeable. Albert had been very excited one night to touch her bare belly and notice it a little bit grown. He had taken great care to cover it with kisses, an excitement of a little boy in his eyes. 

She moved her hand down between her thighs and gasped slightly when her finger touched that sensitive nub she had become more aware of lately. 

Victoria was almost embarrassed to think that Albert seemed to know more about that part of her body than she did herself. He had at least seemed quite aware one night when, after her initial awkwardness, she had let him touch and caress it. He had assured her she’d like it and as always he had not lied. She had loved it. To the extent of opening her legs wider to allow his fingers better access, and urging him to go faster. She had not been much use for words though, her breath being rather used for panting and moans.

She was rubbing it herself now, thinking of that first time and the next times Albert had done it, but finding her own fingers quite capable too. 

There was already a tight warm lump gathering low in her belly when the door opened. It was Albert, pale and beautiful in his nightshirt. 

“There you are,” she tried to look as casual as possible. “Could you blow out the candles, dear?” 

Albert did so, leaving the room in complete darkness. 

He got into bed and immediately moved himself close to Victoria. He was startled when he put his arm around her and found her to be without her nightgown. 

“Liebes, are you...?” he asked in a low voice. 

“I was waiting for you,” Victoria confessed silently, “but you took so much time getting here that I already thought I might....” her eyes were used to the darkness now so she could look straight into his eyes “...start on my own.” 

She saw Albert’s mouth fall a little bit open. He stared at her, obviously taken with what he had just heard. 

“Oh my darling,” was all he could say before starting an attack on her lips. His right hand gripped her hair while the other one moved on her back feverishly.

Victoria pulled on Albert’s shirt to lift it and felt his hands cover hers to help - in a second the shirt was on the floor and Albert’s hands were back on her, on her bottom now, pulling her closer to his own abdomen. 

She felt his hardness against her belly and somehow it made her proud. Like it was the proof of how much he wanted her and what an impact she had on him. It had to be, he had come to bed only minutes ago and he was so ready for her already.

Albert pushed Victoria on her back and covered her body with his. She heard his quick and heavy breathing and knew he would take her now, he couldn’t wait any longer. 

He groaned when he entered her and Victoria felt a familiar sensation of closeness. She knew it was her Albert and she wouldn’t have anyone else. 

His first thrusts were slow but he quickly gained speed, starting to slam into her with an intensity that made them both breathless. Victoria loved this side of Albert – so forceful, so passionate. She trusted him and was therefore happy to completely lose herself, to be in his power and let him do with her what he wanted. 

Victoria grabbed his back to take him in even deeper and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, leaving hot kisses on it. 

That tight lump in her belly was back again, getting bigger and bigger with Albert’s every thrust. She heard Albert moan and looked at him- he was lost somewhere, moving deep inside her, his eyes dark with lust. The tense muscles of his face hinted he wouldn’t be able to contain himself for long. 

Victoria grabbed his face to kiss him, she was already nearing her climax too. The kiss was messy, Albert’s wet lips didn’t quite reach hers and landed on her chin but she couldn’t care less. His body was moving against her so quickly and she relished the feeling.

“Oh my love, you feel so good.” Albert exhaled in her ear. “I can’t...” 

His words made her stomach twitch and that seemed to unleash an earthquake inside her whole body. She shuddered and moaned, whimpered even, feeling the pleasure to be almost too much. 

Somewhere in her delight she heard Albert’s husky groans. His member was pulsing inside her, his voice broke and he collapsed on her, panting heavily. 

“Am I crushing you my love?” he asked after a moment, his breath still not quite back to normal. “Do you want me to move?” 

“Don’t you dare move.” Victoria pulled him against her, taking in the perfect feeling of his weight on her. 

 

3

Her eyes were wide open. She knew she should be tired but she wasn’t, her whole body was as awake as her eyes. 

She thought back to the events of the last few hours and felt her cheeks flush. They had gone to bed a little bit early because she had felt tired but it had all passed once Albert had laid down next to her. 

She had felt such hunger for him, such a rush, that all she could do was climb on top of him and rock herself to sweet insanity.

Albert had been pleased with her taking control, he didn’t mind the occasional switch of roles. He had even told her how arousing it was for him to see her like this. 

They had both been very open afterwards and discussed a variety of topics. She was most glad to have told Albert about her fears concerning pregnancy, specially how her condition might affect their intimate relations. Albert had been so sweet to calm her and assure her they would go through all of it together, whatever happened. 

It wasn’t surprising then that, lying there, pressed to his body and listening to his soft soothing voice, she had felt lust rise again in her. 

Albert had seemed a bit surprised by her fervour, his brows rising like wanting to ask: “Again?”, but the answer was right there in front of him, so he had wasted no time to try and quell the yearning. 

Victoria turned to her side and let her eyes slide over the frame of her sleeping husband. She had never laid eyes on a more attractive person: his dark hair and most beautifully shaped nose, his lips, now slightly agape... the features on his face seemed to be shaped and organized into one whole by an artist. The rest of his body was no different. 

She took his hand that was resting peacefully on his side and admired the long pale fingers. There was no other pair of hands in the world to have given her so much joy, so much pleasure. Albert had a great mind but he was also very handy, she thought. 

Victoria felt a tingly sensation in her belly and it bolted right down between her thighs. She moved herself closer to Albert and kissed his cheek, then his chin. Albert’s face only twitched a little in his sleep. 

Her hand moved down his body, she sneaked it underneath his nightshirt and reached his penis, another part of Albert’s body she was particularly fond of. She let her fingers feather over it a few times before taking it in her hand to stroke it. 

Her lips were on his chest, softly kissing it through the linen of his shirt, when she felt Albert’s hand come up to her hair. 

“Victoria,” she heard him say. 

She looked at him, eyes blazing, happy to have reached her first goal of waking him up. 

“Victoria, I’m so sleepy.” Albert closed his eyes again. 

Victoria continued the stroking and whispered: “Can you not be sleepy for a while? Can you be with me?” She felt playful and excited for what she thought must lay ahead. 

To her surprise she felt Albert’s hand cover hers to remove it from his penis. 

Victoria pouted but didn’t give up. In a second her lips were on his, trying eagerly to make him take bigger notice of her. She was so happy when she felt Albert’s lips reply hers, even if it was half-heartedly. 

Her hand was already on its way back to his abdomen when Albert said: “Victoria, I really need to sleep.” 

“But I want to...” Victoria started. 

“Dearest, it’s not that I don’t love the way you’ve been lately, but right now I just really can’t keep up with you. It’s the third night in a row you’ve woken me up and I’m just tired, I need to sleep, uninterrupted. Just for tonight, alright?” 

Victoria’s playful mood was suddenly gone. She sat up and asked: “The way I’ve been lately? How exactly have I been, Albert?” 

“You know...easily aroused,” Albert said, but understood in a second that being quiet would’ve been a better idea. 

“What are you saying? That I’m like some prostitute who just can’t get enough? Thank you Albert, thank you very much!” Victoria’s voice was shaking, her breath coming in shudders. 

Albert tried to take her hand but she yanked it away. He was going to have to make this good with words. 

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Albert did his best to sound calm. 

“Then what did you mean Albert?” She felt hot tears in her eyes. “Do you even understand how embarrassing this is for me? To put myself out there only to find that you don’t want me. I don’t know what to...” 

She was stopped by Albert: “Victoria, you’re twisting my words. I never said…” 

“Oh, am I really? I’m so sorry!” Victoria cut in, her voice was angry but tears were falling down her cheeks. “Well I’ve got good news for you dear husband, you can have it your way, I’m going to sleep!” 

She lay down and turned his back to Albert. Albert was left sitting on his side of the bed like he didn’t know what hit him. 

Victoria tried to stop the tears flowing but she felt too angry and hurt. She couldn’t help sobbing silently though she hated herself for it- she did not want Albert to hear her.

Then a hand came to caress her hair and the next moment she felt Albert’s whole body against her back, closing his arm around her in a tight hug. 

She couldn’t fight it. She was angry at him but she was sad too, and for sadness this was the best cure she knew. 

Albert started to speak softly: “Forgive me, my darling. I never meant for my words to sound like I did not want you. Of course I do, very much. Please don’t doubt that.” 

Victoria didn’t say anything but the tenderness in Albert’s voice made another quiet sob escape her throat. 

Albert kissed her hair and took her hand in his. They stayed like this for a while, Albert’s body wrapping Victoria’s. Then Victoria turned on her back to face him. 

“Do you think that I’m too...eager with you? That I should hold myself back a bit? Just to be more of a lady?” Victoria felt her voice tremble with emotion.

It didn’t take Albert time to answer: “No, please no. I don’t want you to be anyone other than yourself. In here I don’t want a lady, I just want my wife.” 

“I’m sorry, Albert. I was being unfair to you. I don’t know what it is but since the news about the baby, I’ve been feeling so...” She put her hand on her forehead, trying to find the right word. “...so vulnerable. And I just need you so much, in every way and all the time, that it really makes me think there must be something wrong with me.” 

“There is nothing wrong with you, my love. You’re just adjusting to your new situation. And as for needing me… I’m right here with you, my love, I’m not going anywhere.” Albert lowered his head to kiss her, his hand travelled down to her breast and caressed it, drawing circles with his fingers. 

“Albert, you don’t have to,” Victoria sighed, “I understand you need to sleep.” 

A twinkle in Albert’s eyes hinted he was not sleepy at all anymore.


End file.
